Borracho de amor
by VaniaHepskins
Summary: SLASH - AxL Legolas se emborracha en un juego con Gimli. Aragorn descubre sentimientos insospechados.


**Título**: **Borracho de amor**

**Autor**: Vania Hepksins vaniah2000@yahoo.com

**Pareja(s**): Aragorn/Legolasl

**Clasificación**: PG-13 a R

**Resumen**: Legolas se emborracha después de beber con Gimli y cae rendido. Aragorn descubre un sentimiento escondido, podría decir que esto sucede antes de "Lágrimas". Un solo capítulo.

**Advertencia**: Contiene **SLASH** es decir, relación hombre / hombre, mas bien hombre / elfo. Si no te gusta tal tipo de género, favor de buscar otro mas apropiado a tu gusto. 

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien y/o NewLine Cinema. Escrito sin fines de lucro. 

ROHAN

Aun y cuando los hombres celebraban con una buena cena, cerveza y la alegría de vencer en la batalla del abismo, una escena poca común sucedía cerca de veinte pasos. Aragorn encontró a Gimli riendo junto a dos medianos que gustosos devoraban su tercer plato de carne de puerco y patatas. Legolas exhausto tenía la cabeza recostada entre sus brazos pegados a la mesa, el juego de bebidas había terminado mal para el príncipe elfo.

- Gimli, amigo mío ¿qué es lo que ha pasado aquí? ¿al fin el enano logró vencer la voluntad y fuerza de un elfo?

- No tiene tanta fuerza contra la cerveza, - dijo el Gimli levantando su tarro aun chorreando espuma - ningún elfo vencería a un enano en competencia similar, y ahora derrotado, duerme el sueño de los vencidos

- Vamos Gimli, que tal vez Legolas nunca haya tomado en su vida

- Pues hoy no será un día que podrá olvidar – dijo Pippin trozando una pieza de pan - una docena ha tomado sin detenerse y eso es mucho, aun para nosotros los medianos.

- Legolas presentó buena batalla, pero la bebida no es su fuerte – dijo Merry seguido de un largo trago a su tarro – Que siga siendo nuestros ojos y oídos, nuestro arquero mas hábil, pero que no toque una botella o estaremos perdidos.

- Entonces me llevare al vencido a que esconda su derrota en lugares mas tranquilos

Aragorn tomó de un brazo al elfo, y sin mucha fuerza le levantó por el costado, paso el firme y esbelto brazo por su cuello y trato de hacerle caminar. Así anduvieron varios pasos, con una ligereza que Aragorn envidiaba, pero no avanzaban mucho con un elfo que tropezaba y atraía las miradas curiosas de los que buscaban reposo.

Al fin, después de tocar y abrir varios cuartos, encontró uno vacío en los que se veían en el piso las mantas aguardando por el descanso de los guerreros.

- Vamos Legolas, procura descansar

- Aragorn…

El elfo había pasado sus dos brazos alrededor del cuello del mortal impidiéndole retirarse, apenas había tocado la espalda de Legolas las mantas cuando le detenía.

- ¿Qué sucede, Legolas, deseas algo?

- Sí…

- Dime, ¿Qué deseas?

- A ti…

- ¡Aah!

Aragorn se sorprendió, tanto había esperado por esas palabras pero tal vez le malentendía, tal vez sus oídos no captaron bien sus palabras.

- Parece que la cerveza afecto mis sentidos… creí entender…

- Mmmm… Quédate conmigo – dijo Legolas con los ojos entrecerrados atrayéndolo mas hacia su pecho

La túnica plateada de Legolas se había desabrochado dos puntos y apenas dejaba ver la piel suave y cremosa del elfo, tentándole a besarle en esa pequeña región tan sensual de su cuello y clavícula.

Aragorn seguía de rodillas, con la barbilla pegada al elfo quien le pasaba los dedos entre los cabellos revueltos seductoramente. Todo eso era muy tentador, si alguien días antes le hubiera dicho que pasaría por algo similar, lo hubiera juzgado por loco.

- L.. Legolas… creo que es mejor que me retire… - sugirió Aragorn irguiéndose contra su voluntad

- ¡Bésame! – exclamó el elfo acercándose a sus labios y ofreciendo los suyos.

Las dos bocas se tocaron por primera vez y los ojos acerados del mortal se abrían descomunalmente para lentamente cerrarse al contacto de los aterciopelados labios sonrosados del elfo. No podía contener sus ansías y le respondió efusivamente, ahora abrazaba con una mano a Legolas por la cintura y con la otra le tomaba de la barbilla para no perder ni un centímetro de su dulce boca.

Momentos después Aragorn se retiraba en busca de aire, tan embriagante era el beso del elfo que por unos segundos olvido respirar, el alcohol brotaba del aliento de Legolas atrayéndole como abejas a la miel. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y el cabello rubio revuelto ligeramente por el apasionado abrazo que compartieron.

- Aragorn…

- Legolas… - respondió el montaraz aun con el elfo derritiéndose entre sus brazos. Si ese tercer botón saltaba su corazón lo haría inmediatamente después.

- Hazme tuyo…

- Pero Legolas…

- ¡Quiero sentir el calor de tus manos!

Diciendo esa frase el elfo de ojos cerrados tomó la mano de Aragorn para pasarla seductoramente desde su cuello hasta su cintura, el mortal no podía contener el deseo y su boca se abría con angustia.

- Legolas… no… así no… - dijo Aragorn arrepintiéndose a cada palabra – no sabes lo que pides…

- Sí… deseo ser tuyo… única… y exclusivamente tuyo… - declaró el elfo con la voz mas seductora que los oídos del mortal hubieran escuchado

Legolas ahora pasaba la mano humana por sus labios haciéndole sentir el deseo quemándole en la piel, pronto Aragorn lo sintió en otra región, por que el elfo tomó su dedo índice y lo empezó a besar, lentamente lo bajo por la abertura de su túnica obligando a su tercer y cuarto botón revelar un poco mas de piel.

- Legolas… yo…

- Nunca, otras manos me han tocado… pero esta noche…

- ¡Ay!

Demasiada información llegaba a sus oídos, tanto ansiaba hacerlo suyo… pero era imposible, no así, no aprovechándose de lo que podía ser la primera borrachera de Legolas, no deseaba que su primera vez fuera así… pero era tan tentador…

Le besó con desenfrenada pasión, atreviéndose a colar su mano calluda y rasposa por debajo de la seda de su túnica plateada, buscando pinchar suavemente los pezones sonrosados de un elfo demandante de amor. Los gemidos de Legolas apasionado impregnaban los oídos del montaraz, que excitaba tanto sus sentidos conforme su mano se volvía más entusiasta en explorar el cuerpo del elfo.

Legolas no estuvo de ocioso, su mano podía averiguar la forma de desatar los nudos de la túnica del mortal, tan rápido como ninguno, casi parecía que conocía el camino recorrido. Arqueo su cuerpo para permitir que la barba rasposa del montaraz acariciara su cuello, mientras Aragorn desesperado abría con brusquedad los últimos botones de la túnica del elfo, en cuanto la abrió la vista le agrado mucho, demasiado para un mortal contemplar tanta belleza y perfección.

Allí estaba el pecho firme y musculoso, con sus dos tetillas erectas por su manejo, con la respiración agitada y demandando mas acción. Aragorn actuó, besó su cuello mientras sus manos se deleitaban con la suavidad de su piel llegando hasta la cintura delineándola una y otra vez, deseosas de ir mas al sur.

- ¡Oh! Aragorn… - gimió Legolas perdido entre besos y caricias.

- Legolas… 

- Desde que te conocí en Mirkwood… 

- ¿Sí…?

- Y luego en Rivendel…

- Mmmmm – gimió el hombre succionando con apuro sus capullos erectos

- ¡Aah!

El montaraz ahora tenía el pecho expuesto, velludo y moreno, fornido e impaciente por sentir la presión del cuerpo élfico frotándose contra el suyo. Recostado el elfo en brazos del mortal empezó a sentir las manos trabajar cerca de su vientre, acariciándole mientras sus labios se buscaban unos a otros y sus piernas se frotaban deseosas de mas cercanía.

- No me dejes… Aragorn…

- Nunca…

- ¿Me lo prometes?

- Sí… tuyo es sólo mi corazón, Legolas…

Dulces palabras dichas con toda la verdad y convicción del montaraz, tal vez el elfo no podía comprender la seriedad de la revelación de ese momento, pero tanto le amaba que no le importaba ahora decirlo.

- Te amo…

- Y yo a ti – contestó el montaraz

Fueron mas besos apasionados, gemidos placenteros pero las caricias del elfo fueron disminuyendo, poco a poco la embriaguez le tomaba cautivo y adormecido con su amor, dejaba caer la cabeza sobre el brazo del mortal, soñaba con recorrer sus bosques en días mas venturosos.

Aragorn quedo burlado en sus aspiraciones, pero complacido con la revelación del elfo, nunca creyó escuchar esas palabras, nunca pensó que su amor fuera correspondido, resignado estaba a una boda que nunca deseo, pero ahora y con el mito de que sólo los niños y los borrachos dicen la verdad, ahora era distinto. Tenía la confesión de Legolas, y eso le daba alguna esperanza, el simple hecho de oír que le amaba, había válido la pena durante toda su espera.

Le dejo descansar, cerró su túnica, le arropó con unas mantas y besó su mejilla despidiéndose. Al salir, encontró a su paso a un Gimli desgarrándose las mandíbulas de cansancio, buscando un lugar tranquilo para pasar la noche, Aragorn le invitó a pasar a la habitación, seguro de que el enano protegería el sueño del elfo, ya que en sus ojos había señas de preocupación; por mucho que lo negara, el enano empezaba a simpatizar con el elfo y lo demostraba preguntando por él y su estado.

Sonrió Aragorn al contestar que el elfo "_nunca había estado mejor", Gimli quedo satisfecho y dio las buenas noches, Aragorn le alcanzaría después de tomar algún tarro a la salud de los héroes del abismo._

Horas después Aragorn salía a fumar su pipa dichoso aun por la declaración de amor del elfo, para su sorpresa Legolas estaba allí, contemplando la luz de las estrellas descubriendo en ellas, el silencioso peligro que se aproximaba hacia el palacio dorado. 

Una vez mas todo regresaba a su normalidad, Legolas sólo necesitó de unas horas de descanso y en sus ojos no había duda ni pregunta alguna, el velo que caía ante sus ojos no era el del Señor Oscuro, si no la cerveza que había logrado revelar a un mortal el amor que sentiría por él. Aragorn sonrió por dentro, la esperanza brillaba en su pecho y no era el pendiente de Arwen lo que le hinchaba el corazón de felicidad.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_¡Ah! ¿Que les puedo decir? Después de tanta angustia con "Lagrimas" pues deseaba escribir algo "slasheadito", y como ya hacía mucho que tenía esto en mente, pues decidí escribirle. Espero y les haya gustado. ^_^_

_¡Reviews!_


End file.
